Studies on the nature of the metabolic defects in primary gout will be continued, with special reference to the role of abnormalities in the metabolic fate of glutamine and glutamate. An attempt will be made to determine whether intracellular as well as extracellular concentrations of glutamate are increased in gout and, if so, whether this is attributable to alterations in cellular glutamate dehydrogenase activity. In the Dalmatian coach hound, the space of distribution of labeled urate will be measured to determine whether, as predicted, it is demonstrably smaller than in the non-Dalmatian dog. Our data on long-term follow-up urate clearances in gouty subjects will be collated. Studies on the renal handling of urate and production of ammonia in gouty and nongouty subjects will be continued.